<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Scars Never Fade by lazylyz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018080">Some Scars Never Fade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz'>lazylyz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, birds/soulmates, fairgameweek2020, soulmate scars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This man, this man knew his scars. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at Clover, trying to read the man’s expression, but it was woefully devoid of the emotion he usually readily displayed for all to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scars were something Qrow had never wanted. Well, to rephrase, scars were something Qrow didn’t want someone to be able to identify on him. Sure, he had scars he was ashamed of, ones that marked and marred his skin reminding him of a time when he thought the world was better off without him. Those scars, he covered with a black wrist band as that was before he had something to live for and before he knew about soulmates and the marks that would be left on each other’s bodies.</p><p>Qrow had one noticeable scar that wasn’t from his own mistakes. It was an awkward jagged mark on his right hand that ran between the meat of the thumb and index finger. When he was young, he often wondered what had caused the scar, but as he aged, he had grown to dislike the ragged edge and looks it would draw from too hopeful people.  </p><p>There wasn’t much he could do to hide it short of wearing gloves, but Qrow hated wearing gloves. They got in the way of feeling his weapon in his hand, the tight control over fine movements when wielding the scythe, and he never liked the look. Instead, he got in the habit of walking around with his hands in his pockets. Cool and aloof, Tai had called the pose, but he knew what Qrow had wanted to hide.</p><p>For his own sake, once he learned of the scars soulmates carried, he made sure every cut or wound was cared for and properly healed. When it came to scrapes or fights, he took the utmost care to come out unscathed. He had done a decent job of it up until Tyrian. Getting through that fight had been about mitigating damage, dodging that dreadful tail, and making sure the kids were nowhere close to that crazed individual.</p><p>Qrow hadn’t thought twice about getting between Ruby and danger, but the longer that fight went on the less sure he was about coming out unscathed. He was proved right when that dreaded tail grazed him, and though Ruby cut it off, the damage was already done. He knew in the back of his mind this was a mark he would carry with him for the rest of his life.</p><p>Telling the kids about everything they had been fighting against took his mind off the injury, but with every move, he was reminded of what he had been trying to avoid. A mark that wouldn’t heal. A mark that would mar someone else’s body. A scar that would connect them even further.</p><p>When he woke in Haven, he knew he was lucky to be alive, and when he built up the courage to take a look at the remaining damage under the bandages, he knew it wouldn’t have healed cleanly. The poison and infection left an angry red line across his ribs. The thin scar was raised in a way that would be noticeable once it fully healed.</p><p>Qrow made sure to keep busy once he was healed, though Haven ended up being more of a nightmare that kept his thoughts about scars at bay. Once they did leave Haven, their journey didn’t venture far from that foreboding path, since nightmares tended to follow him.</p><p>The crash, finding out about Oz’s lies, the farm, and then finally Argus, Qrow was at his last lengths, but Ruby spoke sense into him, and with a successful defeat of the leviathan, they found themselves headed toward their goal, Atlas.</p><p>Getting arrested certainly put a damper on the teams’ recovering mood. They hadn’t been prepared for the ambush, but who would after defeating the Grimm hoard. Clover, Pietro had called him. More like cocky asshole, Qrow had thought when craning his neck to see the leader standing over him twirling a horseshoe like it was the most natural thing to do after cuffing someone.</p><p>A soulmate was the furthest thing from Qrow’s mind when his eyes caught the faint white line just barely visible past the edge of Clover’s gloves when he had bent to retrieve Harbinger from where the sword fell. Later, Qrow would wonder how someone so lucky would want to take their own life, but there wasn’t much time to dwell on what that scar had meant because Qrow kept a busy schedule running supply missions, keeping track of the kids' progress during training, and going through withdrawals.</p><p>The issue of scars didn’t come up again till that fateful night. The night they were supposed to have a chance to unwind and be people, but it was never to be, not with the likes of Tyrian running free and unaccounted for in Mantle.</p><p>Team RWBY and the Ace Ops surrounded the information they had pulled on Tyrian. Grim faces all around as Ruby recounted Tyrian’s attack and subsequent fight with Qrow. The tail she cut off after it grazed him. Qrow reflexivity clutched at the spot on his side.</p><p>Clover watched the movement but thankfully didn’t say anything about it even though his gaze remained fixated on the spot. His eyes didn’t focus on any place in particular. The faraway look concerned Qrow, but he couldn’t call the man out on it in the middle of discussing the kind of threat Tyrian was.</p><p>“It was just a scratch, pipsqueak,” Qrow said, trying to mitigate the attention he knew it would draw. He dropped his hands to his side, hoping no one would make a comment about scars.</p><p>“It was not just a scratch,” Ruby said. “You almost died.”</p><p>“How bad was it?” Clover asked, eyes intent on the spot Qrow had grasped at just moments ago.</p><p>“Bad,” Ruby spoke up for him. “He had a terrible fever and started hallucinating after the first night. We had to carry him from Oniyuri to Mistral, but we got lucky in Kuroyuri. An airship spotted us and…”</p><p>She kept recounting their story, but Qrow had stopped listening, his gaze locked on Clover whose chest was rapidly rising and falling. Harriet, who stood next to him, sent a worried glance in his direction, but Clover ignored her and marched across the chamber.</p><p>The room fell silent.</p><p>He got into Qrow’s space without a word and reached out, grabbing Qrow’s right hand. His gloves were rough against his skin.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” Qrow asked. Affronted, he tried to pull his hand back from Clover’s firm grip, but he just pulled Qrow’s hand closer, gently flipping it palm up. Qrow sucked in a deep breath as Clover’s thumb stroked over the jagged scar there with familiarity.</p><p>Qrow froze.</p><p>This man, this man knew his scars. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at Clover, trying to read the man’s expression, but it was woefully devoid of the emotion he usually readily displayed for all to see. Feeling a spike of panic course through him, Qrow didn’t know what to do while Clover silently held his hand.</p><p>After what felt like ages, he met Qrow’s gaze. He opened his mouth, but no words came out as if he was just as uncertain about what to say as Qrow was.</p><p>“Tyrian needs to be brought in,” Ironwood said, clearing his throat and breaking the tension in the room with the process. “We don’t know who he is working with while here. Clover,” Clover dropped Qrow’s hand and turned back to the General, posture back to his military façade. He gave the man his full attention. “I don’t want the whole team down there. It’ll arouse suspicion.”</p><p>“Understood,” Clover replied with ease. He glanced out of the corner of his eye in Qrow’s direction, and Qrow knew they would have to talk later when it was just them with no nosy teammates or kids.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, it's kind of cut short. I didn't have as much time for this one as I wanted. I'll probably come back and finish it later once I get to my other wips.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Qrow and Clover have a discussion about their shared scars or at least attempt to discuss things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I said I was going to update my other stuff first, but I’ve been thinking about this instead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This doesn’t mean anything,” Qrow all but spat out as they strode side by side with purpose through the halls of the Academy. With the meeting about Tyrian over and the teams were given their assignments, Clover had faced Qrow with a well-meaning look, but was met with a deep scowl and an apprehension about the conversation they both knew was coming.</p><p>Clover scoffed at the vehemence behind Qrow’s words, keeping pace with the man beside him. Hoping he wouldn’t be shutting the conversation down before it even began, he chose his next words carefully.</p><p>“No, but my scar graces your body, and I would like to not have more of them mar your skin.”</p><p>It took a moment for Clover to catch on that Qrow had pulled up short. Clover stopped and glanced back at Qrow whose hands were shoved so far into his pockets that Clover thought they would poke out the other side. He shifted from foot to foot as if weighting the idea of following Clover further was something he wanted to do, but the uncertain and extremely guarded front he had in place was betrayed by his eyes. </p><p>It was the same look Qrow had given him when they were in the back of the transport truck after he told Qrow he shouldn’t deflect compliments. It was a vulnerable condition and one Clover had to be aware of in order not to step over his bounds or take advantage of the imbalance. One wrong move could spook the man, and then they would never have this conversation, and they would never move forward past this point.</p><p>“Let’s just get to my quarters and then we can discuss this,” Clover said, motioning to his gloved hand. “And everything else. It doesn’t have to become anything,” he reiterated after catching the apprehensive look in Qrow’s eyes. “I just want to be on the same page. I don’t know what came over me in there and I know your kids are going to ask questions because of it.”</p><p>“My kids,” Qrow said, taken aback.</p><p>Why those words were what Qrow had latched on to, Clover had no idea. For one thing, Qrow certainly knew how to prove how much he misjudged his own worth. Putting a hand on his hip, Clover gave him a flat look.</p><p>“You might be an uncle to two of them, but the rest definitely see you as a father figure.”</p><p>“More like a bother figure,” Qrow replied under his breath, but Clover caught every word.</p><p>“Qrow.”</p><p>“Alright. Alright,” he placated. “Lead the way, wonder boy. Heaven knows it’s going to be all they want to talk about.”</p><p>Clover weighted responding to that jab but shook his head instead and continued to lead them towards the hall that led to the military housing.</p><p>“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry I sprung that on you,” Clover said as Qrow fell into step beside Clover again, this time with some of the tension gone from his shoulders. “I just… when you grabbed at your side like that, it was like every instinct I had screamed at me to check, to verify. I’m usually more composed than that.”</p><p>“It was a little bit of a shock,” Qrow said, glancing out the windows as they walked through an archway that connected several buildings in the Academy.</p><p>“A little bit,” Clover replied in disbelief, letting his gaze track over Qrow’s form while the man’s attention was elsewhere. He was still guarded but at least he participated in the conversation Clover was trying to start. “I feel like that’s an understatement.”</p><p>“I was trying to give you the benefit of the doubt,” Qrow said, glancing back at Clover. He held his gaze with a raised brow. “But if you don’t want it.”</p><p>“No, not particularly,” Clover said, trying to convey the honesty behind his words. He didn’t want Qrow to brush off what he did, especially if it had made him uncomfortable. “My behavior was unwarranted and out of line.”</p><p>“Apology accepted if you’re just going to keep talking in circles.”</p><p>‘Well, that’s the worst reason to accept an apology…”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Qrow said with a wave of his hand. “Water under the bridge and all that. What’s done is done. And you don’t seem all hung up on the soulmate thing…”</p><p>“Well,” Clover drew out the word as they turned a corner. The rest of his words fell short while they passed a couple headed in the direction the came from.  </p><p>“You mean to tell me you believe in all that fated garbage?” Qrow asked once they were out of earshot. “The romantic bull-”</p><p>“No. Gosh no. That’s… not at all. I think people get tied together for a reason, and each reason varies between people. That’s not to say romances don’t happen because of the scars, but rather because of the people those scars brought together? Am I saying that right?”</p><p>“So, you’re not expecting anything…” Qrow said slowly, eyes held firmly on his feet.</p><p>“No, that would be stupid to just jump right into something. Relationships are built on trust and vulnerability.”</p><p>“One of the things we are doing here.”</p><p>“Yes, but just because you’re vulnerable with someone does not mean romantic compatibility.”</p><p>“So, you’re saying you’re not interested? I mean, all that flirting would be kind of misleading.”</p><p>Clover floundered, mouth agape. Qrow certainly knew how to push his buttons. “No, that’s not- don’t put words in my mouth. Besides, I did all that flirting before I even knew we shared scars.”</p><p>He stopped short and Qrow returned his gaze with a calculating look. They had made it to his quarters, and he could feel the tension ratchet up between them. He knew the conversation they were about to have wasn’t going to be easy.</p><p>Clover stepped to his side, quickly unlocked the door, and then gave Qrow sweeping motion for him to enter the apartment. The man slid past without a word but stopped just across the threshold. Clover snapped the door shut behind him, giving them the privacy they had been waiting for since the start.</p><p>“I’ll stop if you want me to,” Clover said, fighting to keep his eyes on Qrow’s. The front hall space left little room between them as Qrow looked up at him with the same vulnerable look from earlier.</p><p>“Um.” Qrow cleared his throat and glanced down at his hands. “Your scar, how’d you get it?”</p><p>Clover followed his gaze and looked down at Qrow’s hands, realizing he never really took the time to examine them before. He wondered why he never bothered. He regretted it now. He felt like he was unprepared for this conversation and everything that would follow.</p><p>“Fishing accident,” Clover answered, holding out his own hand where the scar was hidden away under his gloves. “Or I would like to say a fishing accident. It was really my brother and me being stupid with fishhooks when we were unsupervised.”</p><p>Qrow chuckled, letting the half answer go. “Sounds like a parents’ nightmare.”</p><p>“A little.”</p><p>Qrow picked at the band on his wrist. Clover watched the motion with a calculating gaze. The anxiety behind the tick was palpable, and though Qrow himself did not wear gloves, he wore the thick black band over the scars Clover knew he carried underneath.</p><p>“Why do you wear gloves?”</p><p>The quiet question had Clover’s heart sinking as if the reason he covered their scars was because of shame. </p><p>“I’m not ashamed of them, you know,” Clover answered, truthfully, but the broken look on Qrow’s face had him fumbling for an explanation. “How do I put this? People are assholes, and it gets annoying after a while when they try to replicate them just to get closer. Besides, I had enough issues with people using me because of my semblance that I didn’t want to add another thing to the list. So, gloves seemed like a reasonable thing, after all, they helped with my control of Kingfisher.”</p><p>Qrow hummed, letting the conversation fall flat. He nonchalantly leaned against the wall, but his arms were crossed, and Clover desperately wanted to help the man let his guard down.</p><p>‘You never answered my question,” Clover prompted.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?”</p><p>“Flirting?”</p><p>Clover nodded. “I’ve enjoyed working with you, and I don’t want to mess that up. If it makes you uncomfortable just tell me.”</p><p>Qrow leaned further against the wall and tilted his head to the side, regarding Clover with a slow scan. Clover didn't know if it was an invitation, so he waited him out instead.</p><p>“You don’t have to,” he replied after a long moment.</p><p>“So, you’re saying you’d be interested?” Clover asked, unable to help himself.</p><p>“Well, it all started before we knew we shared scars, right?”</p><p>“That’s your only excuse? Would you not have if we knew beforehand?”</p><p>“To be honest? No. I don’t exactly have the best background with scar sharers,” Qrow said as a sorrowful look overcame his features. “The tribe was, manipulative at best and sadistic at worst, so I’ve kind of carried that with me.”</p><p>Clover nodded in understanding. “I probably wouldn’t have either.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“I never really felt the drive to find who bore my scars, but when you came here, I don’t know, I felt this pull to know you, and I guess I just thought of it as finding you interesting.”</p><p>“Just that?”</p><p>“No, attractive too, but that’s only a small portion. I don’t want to say that our connection is what brought the interest along, but it makes sense.”</p><p>“Do you feel obligated-”</p><p>“No. I would never feel obligated to be around you or to get to know you. I’m here because I want to be. I made that choice.”</p><p>Qrow, seeming to come to a decision, pushed off the wall and into Clover’s space in one smooth movement. His eyes flicked down Clover’s body and settled where Tyrian’s scar was underneath his clothes.</p><p>“Do you…”</p><p>“Can I…”</p><p>Clover chuckled and started to unbutton the vest, revealing the bland tank top beneath. He pulled the worn fabric up and exposed the thin line of a scar that was Qrow’s mirror.</p><p>A broken sound fell from Qrow’s lips and he tentatively reached out unsure if it was okay for him to touch the mark.</p><p>“It’s different seeing something I’ve seen every day from this angle. I forget how bad it can look,” he said, brushing his fingers over the familiar line. Clover sucked in a breath willing his muscles to remain loose under his wandering hand.</p><p>They stood there in silence while Qrow contemplated. Clover let him gather his thoughts, knowing that whatever decision the man made he would stand by it.</p><p>“I feel the pull too,” he said after a long moment. “I thought it was just because of your semblance, but something wouldn’t just leave me alone about you.” Qrow looked back up. The small pout on his lips left Clover’s mind blank. The soft words falling deaf to his ears, “I don’t know-”</p><p>Clover leaned forward, and the words died on Qrow’s tongue. He sucked in a breath as Clover nosed along Qrow’s cheek and angled his head with eyes lidded but still open, gauging Qrow’s reaction.</p><p>He shifted his hand around Qrow’s back, pulling him closer. The warm palms that ghosted over the scar on his torso fell to Clover’s hips as Qrow leaned in, letting their lips meet. Clover’s heart raced and his hands trembled as they traded soft kisses. The pull of Qrow’s lips kept him coming back for more.</p><p>Qrow hummed, pulling away and letting his forehead rest against Clover’s. “That was unexpected.”</p><p>Clover chuckled and for the life of him couldn’t will his eyes open, but just enjoyed the feel of Qrow’s warm breath and the gentle brush of stubble against his face. He leaned back in, searching for the edge of Qrow’s mouth with his own. Their noses bumped and he could feel the edge of a smile on Qrow’s lips.</p><p>“I thought it didn’t have to mean anything?” Qrow asked. The gruff tone sent a shiver down Clover’s spine.</p><p>“I still stand by that,” Clover said, thickly. “This is just me acting on all that flirting I did, nothing at all to do with the scars.”</p><p>Qrow hummed as Clover kissed him more firmly than before. “This doesn’t negate the fact that we need to talk.”</p><p>“Nope, but I’ve been waiting to kiss you for quite some time.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“And maybe ask you out on a date.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Clover: relationships are built on trust which involves communication...</p><p>Also Clover: let me kiss you without asking</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>